The Face Of A Berserker
by Suikotsu
Summary: Kikyou, a kind Miko of the village pushes herself to reveal the mysteries around a Berserkers past which prays upon villagers. Is she to discover the shocking truth and does she really want to know the mysteries of whats behind the face of a Berserker?
1. Chapter One The Pride Of A Berserker

The face of a berserker  
  
Introduction:  
  
"There be nothin' inviting upon the face, dark an' frightening.." Old and weather beaten was the man who sat beneath dark trees, stick held in palm of hand, children surrounded him, their small face shone with interest of the mans story, cross-legged and ready for the next part. It was practically in the middle of the woods. The village, which they lived in, no gate, no lock upon surroundings just a few straw houses. Clothing acting as door, fire acting as cooker, it was simple and many of the villagers had none to care of. "As a hand clamped down upon the travellers shoulder he'd turn around to come back to face with that being.Indeed like the stories his face really was dark and frightening. That of a berserker." The man hushed, as children stood, mothers appeared to lead them to slumber. The old story teller stood alone, old stick still in palm, as he walked he listened to the wolvers howling, the moon full in the sky, then taken by surprise he stumbled as upon shoulder was placed a hand of another.  
  
Chapter one:  
The pride of a berserker  
  
"Once ones mind has become contaminated with pride their arrogance and know- it-all manner usually leads them to their deaths, but not such with a berserker."  
  
After the forest had become still the only sound one could hear would be those from trees as they whispered, wind blowing through their hanging branches, and the sound of nattering from the village wives as they spoke of their daily work which usually included sitting in the branches of trees and watching the world go by occasionally one would hang clothing which had been washed in the village water supply, a stream which flowed narrowly through the village.  
  
It hadn't been long until disaster would strike once more to the village, when the wives went out to dry their washed garments upon the sharp rocks along the river bank they'd find more than what was expected.  
  
"Your youngen' is feisty for his age." One young woman had said to the other, walking down alone side-by-side. "Isn't he just?" Had the other replied, a strawberry pout upon her rouge, thin lips. They'd stopped at the banks of the rushing water, watching it flow soundly. "I'd give him a good hiding if he weren't so young." She had replied to keep the conversation in place. The other was to answer, but as lips parted, orbs wide with fear as she stared down into the gushing waters below. "Wha..what is it?" The other had replied as she looked at her companions fear in her expressions, then to the gushing waters below also, her expression remained the same a little tense as her orbs searched the tiny waves. First she had caught a glimpse of tiny fragments of a red liquid, indeed it must have been the blood of another, following between the violent waves and mingling with the clean particles. With her eyes she followed the blood, to find where it had come from, fingers twitching, tensing in fear as they locked upon what had produced the bloody mess. A hand, a human hand, it was fresh and in clear view floating upon the tops of the water, blood had flowed from the mangled tissues at the base of the hands wrist, even the ligaments where visible covered in arteries and loose nerves, the finger-nails where clean it was indeed very fresh who ever it had belonged to must have had it ripped from his arm by another's hands. A blade couldn't of done it or it would have been a clean swipe without any bones sticking out, neither any other weapon for that matter. Trembling fingers flew to the woman's frightened face she didn't want to look no longer yet she couldn't pull her view from the horrific sight. Twitching the two women looked at each other slowly moving their heads around to face one another then at the same time each of them let out an ear-piercing scream. Another hand spotted not far from the bank, not as perfect as its twin, already washed up.  
  
None of this was spoken of in the morning; the women had fled and said nothing to one another since the incident. Not until the four following days afterwards was yet found another horrific sight. Two small children wandered along in the forest, each of them had just past their seventh birthdays and that had given their mothers a little more confidence in allowing them to leave. "Yer' momma look stressed when we left." The other replied quickly, his voice happy and chirpy. "Yeah', isn't she just? She's always like that." Stopping with a hand to his forehead the other looked up into the treetop, small traces of sunlight peeped though the tips. "Where goin' far out, you think your momma' will be okay with us doing this?" "She wont know." Replied the other as he leaned against a huge oak. The wind hushed around them, none of them spoke for a while until the one who wasn't leaning piped up. "You think anyone's died in here?"  
  
"Why, you scared?" "No.I heard rumours about people who had died here." "Bullshit." He picked himself up from the tree and grinned, slightly with a menacing expression, he would of joked if it hadn't of been because of the terrified expression upon the others face. "What's wrong with you?" The other didn't reply, he continued staring up into that great oak. "Yu..Yuki!" The boy shouted, Yuki as the other was named studied his friend, those beads of sweat dripping from his face, he wondered if it would melt soon if he continued so. Pausing to check out his friend's features he slowly followed his glance, it met with something hanging from the tree, a body, mangled and broken. Its head hung from only loose vessels and the brim of the spine, from the head came the eye-balls which hung loose from broken sockets, its intestinal organs hung still attached from a ripped open stomach and the other parts where maimed deeply. The two boys twitched, stared at the thing until they screamed as loud as they could, the birds flew from the trees in clusters, the people of the village heard and came running to the disaster area. The body had no hands. 


	2. Chapter Two The Weapons Of A Berserker

The weapons of a berserker  
  
"A berserker without dangerous weapons is like a cat without its curiosity."  
  
They'd gathered, every one of them inside the large hut in the middle of the village, it was huge and had most defiantly had the most work put into it, huge beams of wood crossed beneath the ceiling, and down the walls to support the building. Almost all of the villagers (other than the sick.) had gathered inside the building talking quietly among themselves about the incident that had happened. The two children clung to their mothers none of them dared speak as the village defender, leader and warrior stood over them all upon a wooden stand so that he could be seen. He was young, and a good-looking man, Thick black hair flowing over his shoulders, deep blue orbs, which followed along his people. "My people!" They hushed as he spread out his arms. "Do not threat! But a murderer is on the loose, in the forests and around this area." A few sound whispers spread throughout the villagers and they soon hushed as their leader cleared his throat. "Do not treat! Our village doctors and experts are checking up on the body which was found so that we can identify what kind of being has been doing this." As if on some kind of call came a tall man, who towered over the leader, he looked down upon him, holding a serious expression upon his face he spoke. "The subject has been identified." The villagers, silent and where in waiting for the tall mans answer. Slinking soundly between the cloths, which acted as the huge buildings door came a being. The back door leading up to the stage was in his sights. "This age has become infected by ill stricken kind, those who think they are able to kill, to hurt others who are weaker then themselves. We must act as a group to stop these kinds of people before they multiply.." It wasn't long until he had come to the main stage the village leader was standing. He stood behind the two, claws edging against ones skin in one swift motion it hadn't ripped though what seemed like four blades had marked deeply into the back of his neck, he fell first to his knees then to the floor his head hitting the ground, small trickles of blood flowing from past his ears, the tallest was dead, that nerve in his neck was broken. Villagers gasped, females held what offspring they had and the males stood their ground as if to protect their wives and children, the children huddled softly against their mothers, some stood by their fathers as in a fight of desperation would have been needed. It rose, the village leader now turned, those who saw his face would of glimpsed the deep and frightened expression. Standing before him stood a being that had taken refuge in the shadows of some draping curtains beside the stage. Darkness had taken his form making him even more intimidating; all that was seen was thick, rusty blood, dripping from those claws, those weapons of that being. Now his race was discovered, from those distinctive weapons known as the gloves of assassin the Takagi. A thick, light brown glove which would be fastened by leather lace, crossed at the wrists. Fingerless, and at the knuckles would be four wide holes, holes which would encase four long steel claws, each was as long as the other and each easily flowed over his slender digits, beneath his knuckles, what held a steel bar edged between the thumb and palm of his hand, it was taken by four fingers, clasping and wrapping around its cold, rounded edges. The figure brought it to his face, lips parted as a pink tongue curled from them, with one lap at the longest blade and the blood was gone, he grinned slightly stepping forward in full view, each time he stepped forward, each being stepped backwards looking up at the repulsive being. He turned, they watched, he looked at the Doctors body so did they, his lips twisted into an evil and murderous smirk, they kept hold of their frightened expressions. "I hate all you monks and doctors!" He spat at the body of the doctor, it landed faintly next to the mans face. Then with a shrill scream he brought his head to the air, like a beast unknown to man, he looked dangerous in every way as he came from the darkness. His hair was black, greasy and spiked in flat directions a few loose strands flowed over his practically pupil-less orbs. He seemed fairly tanned for someone two seemed to lurk in the darkness, and his face had strange tribal markings upon it, on each cheek where two long green stripes which lashed at the tips of his features, and two more flowing down his forehead just above his visuals. Small beads of sweat flowing down his face, wetting that strange clothing which was practically unseen, He turned around and fled, out the back doorway and into the forest from where he whence came. 


	3. Chapter Three The Background Of A Berser...

Chapter: Three  
The background of a berserker  
  
"The background of a berserker is like a spreading disease, it lingers and holds a lot of death within its pathway."  
  
Standing slowly was the village leader; sweat dripping down his face as he watched about at the people around him, their terrified faces like a tablex or a still image. Some of them where glancing along to each other, others where looking at their children and some were looking towards him respectively as if to be waiting for him to talk. He staggered backwards slightly, staring down at the never to be alive again body of that village doctor which lay sprawled along the floor, body rolled at its side, rusty blood pouring from those three dangerous holes in the back of his neck. He cleared his throat wiped the sweat from his forehead and spoke, a little shakily.  
  
"I think were safe now."  
  
The others remained quiet, watching him as if he was their saviour.  
  
"That my people.was a berserker."  
  
A few women shrieked, some coiled back as if to be struck by lightning grasping their children, nobody in the village had seen a berserker before, but they had heard stories, most from that old man who used to tell stories back then.  
  
"There be nothin' inviting upon the face, dark an' frightening.." But he was gone now. "If he was alive right now.." The village leaders face was filled with sorrow as he spoke. "If he was alive right now.maybe we'd know a little more, maybe we could find out more about this repulsive breed, maybe even a weakness." A random man lifted his head and spoke up in a booming voice. "It all makes sense now, that ma- no, that beast killed him for a reason, so that we couldn't find these things, maybe we are underestimating it." The man quietened, a child cried out then there was silence. They looked between each other then to their leader as if a cue to continue his speech, which he did. "Why am I haunted so..? Why are well all haunted so?" He muttered slightly to himself tears dropping from his cheeks. "I am to tell you now, to tell you what I know personally about this being which has an incomprehensible plan to kill us. It all started ten years ago when this village was burnt down to the ground from the great fire. It happened within the fire.Many years ago we had a rival village who where jealous of our crops and our people, they swore to fight us, too slam us all to the ground and destroy us completely and this is exactly what they did. They set fire to our crops, which soon caught our wooden huts; they blasted into flames in mere seconds and soon the wild-fire has caught hold of even the grass beneath everything around was ruined. I was there trying to defend the village when it happened, the village doctor Suikotsu had tried to get into a hut to save a child and he had done so, he'd got into the hut anyhow getting out proved to be the problem. A villager from the other village had crept into the hut, I shouted tried to warn Suikotsu but it was too late, Doctor Suikotsu's blood had been shed, and his violent screams where heard, stabbed with a sword that evil mans gruesome intentions to kill someone so innocent. Suikotsu never made it out, neither did the child, but what did emerge was that a terrifying man, nothing was inviting upon the face, dark and frightening...the face of a berserker. He or it howled shrilly as it leaped out from the fire-blazed covered in its own or Suikotsu's blood, then dashing out into the forest. I knew from that day on that, that man had been a berserker, he'd known that the very sight of blood would of allowed him to transform, and killed that innocent doctor. I learnt that berserkers where born normal, but then their lives become pent up with rage and anger, something would of happened to that being to make him transform like that and I believe it was something to do with this village." The people looked up, the village leader below, inspecting their curiosity they had for his story. The village leader turned away began walking down the back steps towards the backdoor. "Go home! Board up the houses and watch your children, that's all I can say for now." Then he was gone. 


	4. Chapter Four The Melody Of A Berserker

Chapter four  
The melody of a berserker  
  
"One is gone but not forgotten a name lived on when body was rotten."  
  
Early morning had come; the village was fairly peaceful despite the worry of its people. The wives had kept their children inside, or allowed them out to play with very close watchful eyes. A few boys sat upon a porch of a fairly big hut, this was the hut where the orphaned children lived, and their families had died from disease and the war that happened that time ago. They lived fairly happily there, at the young ages they hadn't understood what had happened and had lived to accept it. Further more they where being looked after by a beautiful young woman named Kikyou. Kikyou was a Miko, a holy woman who dressed in white robes, or a haori as it was named, and a long red skirt which fell to her sandled feet, as with her long black tassels of hair, which intertwined with one another, bound back by a white ribbon. Also upon her back was a bow, a few ribbons flowing down its handle, a few arrows where propped up against the side of the village door, She watched the children not standing to far away from them so that they where in no danger. Some held a skipping rope, two small girls. They grasped the end as another small child hopped up and down as they swung it around gently. Kikyou smiled warmly as her chocolate brown orbs wandered upon each child naming them in her mind. They did this every morning, they played and played outside until they where hungry, she brought them small meals then they'd go back to playing, She refused to teach them, she knew they'd learn though playing anyhow. The children gathered around Kikyou in a circle as she held two close to her, another upon her lap. They loved to hear her sing because she sang as beautifully as she was. They knew today she was to teach them a new melody, but what they didn't know is that this one was very, very different. She parted her lips and began to chime into a haunting melody filled with small pauses then growing faster a little while afterwards. "The pure are soiled and the soiled are purified." She almost whispered, her wispy but somewhat powerful voice caught their attention, they watched with glassy hues. "What is good is evil and what is evil is good." They mouthed the words with her as if they knew them, but they'd never heard the haunting melody before, not in their tiny lifetimes. "To live is to die and to die is to live." They expected her to go on, but she didn't she stopped and nodded her head slightly. "Why lady Kikyou? Why didn't you continue?" She smiled sweetly, patting the young Childs head. "Nay' child, I do not know any more of this song, I regret this, its so beautiful, so." The village leader stepped forward. "So haunting?" She nodded to him the children bowed to their knees then went back to playing, singing the haunting melody. "That's an old song lady Kikyou." She took a seat from the grass to the porch, placing the bow upon her shoulder to the ground next to her; he soon sat with her waiting for her answer. "Yes, it is, the village doctor, Suikotsu wrote it, he used to sing it to the people that came to him one of them myself when I was younger we got on well I felt I could talk to him about things I'd not tell another. But then the fire, and the attack, when he was killed I swore to myself I'd look after this place, and the people who came to it, including the children who live here now. I'll always have him in mind, much like the song." "Is it not a poem? Its length is short." She nodded placing her hands into her lap. "Indeed, I never knew the rest, he knew but never told me. He said that his mother used to sing it to him. And her husband taught her it before that, so its been going for a long, long time." Some of the children, listened with curiosity, others continued skipping or play fighting, two girls picked flowers, giving them to Lady Kikyou and the village leader it seems they believed that there was more to the two than just friends. "And what was his mothers husbands name?" He asked quickly, taking one of the flowers and placing it upon the porch beside him. "I think.No I know, I am definite that his name was Olson." The village leader stood, taking the flower and placing it into the woman's hair. "Wasn't there a legend about him? He was famous for something?" She nodded smiling up at him. "Yes, Olson was a berserker." 


	5. ChapterFive The Curiosity Of A Berserker

Chapter Five  
The curiosity of a berserker  
  
"Once a berserker has curiosity it wont ever leave that item of interest alone, even if another gets in its way."  
  
The forest was silent at night, when nobody stirred nothing else around them stirred either; this really was the dead of the night. Whatever was moving would have been restless, like a hungry animal kept in a cage. Its footsteps crushed the grass to the forests floor and trees in its direction where slashed brutally until they reached the floor, in pieces of course. As the wind flowed though the air, the creature lifted its head and sniffed it; then twitched its ears as if to listen, it heard something. No creature could show its expressions like this one could, its lips curled into a murderous smirk. It wandered longer, destroying all in his path like raging weather, until it caught sight of that village once more. It had forgotten where it was, its intentions not yet known weather or not it had wanted to return or was it that it had been looking for the village to arrive once more, and then wander. As it approached it coiled back as it caught the scent of another beast, humans. Standing still, not moving a muscle it heard voices coming from a large hut near by, it pricked its ears slightly and wandered with caution towards it. The voices got louder and louder, a high pitched squeal broke into its listening, stepping backwards went it reached the window, hesitating before peering it. In the creatures eyes it saw a small human, its body wrapped in cloth blankets, only its head visible, a small cloud of white fluffy hair upon its tiny cranium, bright emerald green hues wandered around as it produced that high pitched, squealing noise from its mouth. The creature didn't understand this thing, but gazed in a somewhat awe at the creature which held the tiny thing in her arms, calm chocolate orbs stared down at it calmly, her long black hair tangled from her sleep and her mouth moved to a calming lullaby which she'd been using too sooth the youth she held. Now slinking towards the cloth door the creature wanted to see more, long claws upon gloved knuckles edged along the huts wooden outside walls as it walked, edging closer and closer towards the door. It popped its head in first, the warmth of the room glowed upon those features, those long green war-painted stripes upon its face and that greasy, thick, black hair which draped a little from sweat down its face, the woman looked up almost instantly as the berserker entered her housing, but she didn't stop singing, she kept on, so bright and charming, yet the songs words where the complete opposite. "One is dead but not forgotten, a name lived on went body was rotten. Deepened torment, crushed hearts, this be what happens when love has passed." Berserker tilted his head to her words, like a dog or a small child it stared with curiosity, not lashing out or breaking anything it stepped forward towards her, as she placed the child down calmly back into its crib, her song finally finishing. Then she turned to the berserker. "What brings you this night, this night so dark and frightening?" The berserker tilted its head once more towards the young, beautiful woman's voice, as if to listen. Its back fairly hunched as he watched the children around him, this woman must have been fairly naive to allow such a being in with creatures so innocent and small, so defenceless. "Is one too stern to speak with I?" She studied the berserker, an intelligent expression upon her pale face; she seemed the least bit scared.  
  
"I heard your voice." His voice cold, like the sort of voice you'd hear in haunting dreams. "From the forest." "Then this one would be singing her loudest, why was one walking this night? When one should be in its nest." The berserker's breath was fairly loud and heavy, but neither of them noticed. "I don't sleep." It answered, blinking its black pupiled eyes. "One so dangerous shall be killed if he is seen." Lady Kikyou was referring to the villagers; they'd have the berserker dead in an instant if they knew it was right there in the village. "Maybe it will ease my pain." He spoke still in that cold voice, almost toneless. "You are a berserker? Mustn't this berserker be in the forests or mountains where it can not be approached, so it cannot kill or maim another." The berserker was now staring down at its long Tekagi, which was held upon its hands, dried blood stained the blades it held. "This berserker is lost.." It was about to continue but it stopped, staring at the children, the claws upon its hands shaking as if spring loaded, and its eyes where wide and dilated. Something relapsed in its memory, something that wouldn't stop as he stared down at those children. The pure are soiled and the soiled are purified. What is evil is good and what is good is evil. To live is to die and to die is to live. He grasped his head slightly, knocking it back as in a frantic pain, his whole body coiled backwards as if to be shocked by electricity and his gloved hands where held to his head. "Mount hakurei's power lies deep within' the earth. With the sacred one. To be clean is to be dirty and to be dirty is to be clean." Lady Kikyou gasped as she listened to those words, she stepped forward even if it meant that her life was in danger, that berserker could slice her up into tiny pieces if it intended to. "Those words.the missing words." She spoke as if in a trance. "The missing words of that song.which he used to sing." The berserker, turned around and fled, like back when he attacked the village leaders hut, she'd been there and seen it all. She watched from her window as his shadowy figure disappeared from sight back into the forest, her eyes where wide as she watched him. The village leader stepped in, wearing only a pair of baggy, broken trousers. "I heard something, and I came." A few children stirred as he entered, unknowing of the berserkers' appearance. She stared forward out that window. "You look as if you have seen a ghost." He took her by the shoulders, and stared into her eyes, she pushed him away slightly then calmed herself. That wasn't just a berserker, and she knew this. "Doctor Suikotsu." 


	6. Chapter Six The Insanity Of A Berserker

Chapter Six  
The insanity of a berserker  
  
"When Schizophrenia claimed him, his sanity disobeyed him."  
  
Lady Kikyou slept none that night; she clung to her blankets as he curled herself into them, holding a small stuffed toy close to her, which belonged to one of the children. Her tassels of hair flowed around her like the night itself, which soon left, broken by the sun as it rose. Kikyou also rose stepping over a child then wandering outside, she was ill and sleepless glancing into space her mouth gaped open. "What happened last night." She said to herself. "Was any of it for real?" A child followed her grasping her hand as she smiled down to it fondly. "Suikotsu.I thought you'd died." The child gave no attention to Kikyou, as it was common for her to talk to herself, usually her thoughts out loud without even realising it. Glancing into the deep forest the berserker had escaped into she petted the child upon the head and stepped inside, taking a bow and placing up upon her shoulder, and four arrows which she slid in her cotton belt which held her Haori together. Some children had awakened, some where still sleeping, one child, the eldest known as Yuuta was already lighting the small fire in the fireplace, they liked warmth in the morning, they cooked breakfast onto it which was usually a wild bull Kikyou had hunted and killed the night before, instantly they thought she was hunting, Kikyou knew she was searching for a lot more than just wild bull she was on a hunt for a berserker she needed to see him again not to harm him and looking down at her bow she hoped she wouldn't be seen as a threat. Setting out and directing herself towards the woods she was stopped by the village leader who smiled and waved to her, walking over. "Lady Kikyou, hunting at this early hour." She glanced at him and nodded approvingly. "Yes, why not?" He smirked, his hands upon his hips as if to show of his own weapons, a bow and a quiver of arrows just like Kikyou's he shifted it over to the other shoulder then placed a hand upon the quivers strap, his other hand around Kikyou's shoulder as he continued to walk. "I'll come with you." He simply said, grinning. He'd love to show off in front of Lady Kikyou that was the first thing he wanted, he'd always loved that woman, he'd never not. Kikyou on the other hand had other ideas; she wanted to be alone not with this man who seemed to appear in all the wrong times. "But Sir.I don't want to slow you down I." He instantly stopped her pressing a finger to her lips. "I've seen you Kikyou, so graceful and power, wild horses couldn't move you from your target. How your fingers slide upon the arrows as you place them correctly." Kikyou didn't like this, had he been watching her? Stalking her perhaps? She decided she'd change the subject, more to her interests. "Sir, what did you know about Doctor Suikotsu?" He'd stop talking, scratch his head then open his mouth to speak. "He was a kind man, even though he didn't like blood he was still caring and tried his best. People would worry a lot about him, he used to become very strange after he'd preformed some kind of operation." Kikyou nodded, herself and the village leader where practically the same age, yet they had three years between them, the village leader had known Suikotsu since he first came, yet Kikyou knew him when she first came to the village, her parents had been killed he himself was young yet still intelligent and caring. He looked after her and they became friends, once they grew older they began to talk deeper and confide in one another. "Act oddly?" Asked Kikyou inquisitively they had just arrived into the forest, it was loud of the sounds of movement and life. "Yes." Replied the village leader. "He'd go outside not soon afterwards and wash his hands in a fresh basin of water, but he'd sit there sometimes for more then two hours, scrubbing his hands and sweating. He'd talk of blood upon his hands and that he couldn't wash it off, yet no blood had poured upon them. I used to worry of this." He laughed as if he'd cracked some kind of funny joke. "I got used to it after a while." Kikyou didn't find it funny, she found it sad that her doctor never had told her about this, she'd never see him do it as she'd be out in the mornings picking flowers and herbs for medicines maybe that is why he sent her out at those times just so that he couldn't disturb her. Something rustled, Kikyou's glances shot around as he ripped an arrow from her clothing, pulling it to her bow, which she moved swiftly over her fingers, and pulling it along letting go with great accuracy and strength. The village leader was amazed of how fast Kikyou's reactions really where, what turned him around was the sound of an animal that screeched out then thudded to the ground, elegantly, almost floating, Kikyou moved over to her catch, another of course a wild bull. The village leader followed like a puppy, looking it over and blinking slightly, the arrow had shot it perfectly in the head, no blood fell at all as Kikyou took its back legs and dragged it a little deeper against the tree it had been sniffing for truffles around. "I'll come back for this later." She said as she continued on, the village leader following once more. He'd been happy that Kikyou had shot it perfectly but he also wanted to impress her that is why he was there anyhow. So taking his bow from his shoulder and bringing an arrow from his quiver he straightened it and cocked the arrow forward against his fingers, walking and watching keenly, awaiting another sound he could pick up on. When that sound did come he was too late, there was Kikyou again striking it instantly before he even strung his arm back, another sound of an animal rung out though the air as she approached it, a small fox. Turning her nose up at it she left it there, she wasn't going to eat a fox, she didn't know what it had been eating for a start and she didn't want the children to become poisoned. "Lady Kikyou, you move so fast." Added the village leader as he walked faster to catch up with her fast strides. "I had no idea you'd be this skilled even with the stories I'd heard." He'd continue but another rustling interrupted him, this was his chance to prove to Kikyou he was a good hunter after all. "Kikyou, allow me for this one." He whispered as he took a step forward, his bow already equip with an arrow from earlier. He approached closer then just when he thought he was close enough he shot his arrow, a silent pause occurred then a shrill shout that belonged to no animal rung though the air. A horrified expression upon Kikyou's face as she stared forward, turning to the village leader. "A human, you just hit a human." She first walked then began running to the now howling human, the village leader following in close pursuit but both of them stopped once they'd seen the being, that was no human he'd shot but the berserker. 


End file.
